Born to Hand Jive
Born to Hand Jive from Grease is featured in The Role You Were Born To Play, the fifth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Jake, Marley, Mercedes, Ryder, Kitty, and Mike, with the New Directions. The song begins to play as Mercedes walks around them and tells them to start clapping. Mike and Mercedes lead them with the dance and the vocals. Kitty, Jake, Marley and Ryder often swap partners. Jake dazedly watches Marley when Ryder grabs her. Kitty watches jealously as Jake dances with Marley and Ryder enviously watches Jake. Kitty pushes Marley with her hip and Ryder catches her. Jake and Ryder nearly get into a fight, but Artie tells them to break it up and Mike comes in between them. They continue to dance, New Directions hand-jiving with them in the audience. Kitty and Ryder pull off an impressive double cartwheel and hug. As the performance reaches its ending, Jake and Marley have a lot of chemistry, starting Kitty up. She heads towards Marley, but Jake grabs her in time and lifts her in the air, Marley joining Ryder instead. Jake looks at Kitty, asking her what's wrong with her. New Directions joins the stage at the end, dancing and singing along. Ryder and Marley hug at the end as everyone laughs excitedly, both Kitty and Jake look envious of Marley and Ryder's chemistry. Lyrics Mercedes: Before I was born late one night My papa said everything's alright The doctor paid, my Mama laid down With her stomach bouncing all around 'Cause the beebop stork was about to arrive Mama gave birth to a hand-jive Marley and Mercedes: I could barely walk when I milked a cow When I was three I pushed a plow Jake: While chopping wood I moved my legs And they saw me dance when I gathered eggs Marley and Ryder: The townfolk clapped, I was only five Out-dance 'em all, he was born to hand-jive! Mercedes: Oh yeah, yeah, yeah - everybody Mercedes with Kitty, Mike, Ryder, and New Directions: Born to hand-jive, baby Born to hand-jive, baby Mercedes: How low can you go? Marley: How low can you go? Ryder: How low can you go? Jake: How low can you go? Higher! Ryder: Higher! Marley: Higher! Mercedes: And higher, yeah! Ryder with New Directions: Now can you hand jive, baby? Mercedes and Ryder with Kitty, Mike, and New Directions: Oh can you hand jive, baby? (Mercedes: Baby, yeah!) Ryder with Kitty, Mike, and New Directions: Oh yeah can you hand jive, baby? (Mercedes: Can you hand jive?) Oh can you hand jive baby? (Mercedes: Baby!) Oh yeah (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Oh yeah (Mercedes: Oh yeah, yeah) Oh yeah (Mercedes: Oh yeah!) Ryder with Kitty, Mercedes, Mike, and New Directions: Born to hand jive Mercedes and Ryder with Kitty, Mike, and New Directions: Oh yeah! Trivia *The background used in the auditorium in You Can't Stop the Beat is the same used in this performance. Errors *In the "How low can you go?," Kitty was seen doing a wrong move of Hand Jive when Ryder falls. *At one point in the performance, you can see Joe, Sugar, and Sam next to each other. But in the next shot, they are sitting down. Gallery Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o6 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o5 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o3 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o2 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o1 250.gif Tumblr_mdr1x6MtCm1reerbfo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o4 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-06 om 00.46.29.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-06 om 00.46.34.png.jpg Tumblr mhk9e3N8MH1qdnpeio2 250.gif KyderBornToHandJive.gif boen to the hand-jive.png Lol jitty.gif Lol karley jitty.gif Tumblr mz6946jbxG1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz6946jbxG1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz6946jbxG1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mz6946jbxG1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mz6946jbxG1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mz6946jbxG1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mz6946jbxG1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mz6946jbxG1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Video Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music Presents Glease